Kise in Wonderland
by not-a-writer-maybe
Summary: Kise is dreaming. He knows he is. If not, why else would he be wearing a frilly one piece dress, a pink ribbon on his hair, and girly knee-high socks that Kasamatsu-senpai always wears? There's always a chance that he just lost a bet or something, but the hopping Kuroko bunny in front of him gave it away. Crackfic.


Kise is dreaming.

He knows he is.

If not, why else would he be wearing a frilly one piece dress, a pink ribbon on his hair, and girly knee-high socks that Kasamatsu-senpai always wears?

There's always a chance that he just lost a bet or something, but the hopping Kuroko bunny in front of him gave it away.

The Kurokocchi bunny seems rushed and is mumbling words that Kise hears as _"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," _over and over again, but that doesn't stop Kise from his usual courtship ritual he always does when he sees his important friend.

"KUROKOOOCCHIIIIIIIII!" screams Kise in a falsetto voice while glomping Kuroko to the ground

"Kise-kun, please let go of me. Or else I'm going to be late…" says the blue fluffball under Kise.

"Kise-kun, if I'm late, I have to do 200 push-ups, run 50 laps, and 300-bLeeEEEGH" Kuroko vomits thinking about all the punishments he has to do if he's late.

"KUROKOOOCCHIII! Wait, let me get you a tissue and some water to drink… wait, Kurokocchi? Where the heck did he go?" Just before Kise turned around, kuroko was gone before his very eyes, just like a ghost… what left is just a stain of his vomit, which was now replaced by a mysterious giant hole. Don't ask why. It just did.

"Hmmm…. Since its obvious that this dream is some kind of parody of Alice in Wonderland, I guess this is the part where I go jump into this hole to find Kurokocchi in wonderland. But I'm not _that _stupid to do it, so I just have to leave and-_aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA_" Kise suddenly trips and falls into the hole.

Unfortunately, Kise landed safely on the ground of wonderland without any serious injuries.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY UNFORTUNATELY?!"

Shut up Kise. Don't break the fourth wall.

Ehem, so he goes on a journey to find Kuroko bunny, until he's suddenly blocked by two very suspicious looking guys dressed like mario and luigi.

They did a summersault and posed like a power ranger.

"I'M TWEEDLE TATSUYA!"

"AND I'M TWEEDLE TAKAO!"

"AND WE ARE THE GOOD-LOOKING-OP/ED-SINGER-BROTHERS!"

[insert explosions in the background]

Kise was touched that they introduced themselves before he even asked for it. Such a polite couple.

Wait, no. He was extremely confused because Himuro Tatsuya and Takao Kazunari never even met in real life, and now they're claiming that they're brothers like Kagami Taiga never even existed. But he doesn't want to ruin the moment, so he decided to focus on his priorities.

"Ummm, I was wondering, do you guys know where Kurokocchi went?" asked Kise.

"Kuroko? Oh, he was a member of our group a while ago, but we kicked him out cause he only sang one ED"

"Too bad though, he had a really _Fantastic Tune_"

"Yeah, but we two are enough to produce such _Catal Rhythm_ together."

"That's what I was thinking! Seriously Tweedle Takao you're like my _Other Self"_

"Awww, well you're like a _Phantasmagoric Magical Star_ to me, Tweedle Tatsuya"

They both laugh at their puns as the Izuki-crow above them pass by and died in overdose of puns.

"So… can you guys show me where Kurokocchi went?"

"Oh, _Can Do_!"

"Yeah, you just have to _Walk _over there and meet the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. We saw him having vannila milk shake tea with them a while ago."

"Gee, thanks guys! Guess I'll take my leave-"

"WAIT! Before you can pass us, you need to defeat us in a SINGING CONTEST!"

"EEEEE? That's impossible! Your voice actors are all professional singers that have their own band! This is a very one sided contest!"

"Well, we usually lose in basketball matches, so at least we have a shot in singing."

"Yeah, we're tired of losing, Kise. Just help us with this"

"HEY! I'll have you know that my team lost at least 4 times at this point! I'm the one who's supposed to complain here!"

"Whatever, let's just _Start It Right Away. _Tweedle Tatsuya! Get your electric guitar ready!"

"On it! I also set a basketball rim on fire for our background. _RimFire_"

"Great! Prepare to lose Kise! RAAAAGE ON MABUSHII HIKARI!"

"STOP IT TWEEDLE TAKAO! That's from the wrong anime!"

"Shut up, I'm still the one who sing it, so I'll do whatever I want!"

"No! We'll get sued for that!"

"Oi! Tweedle Tatsuya! OW! WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME WITH YOUR GUITAR?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY MORE MONEY"

While the two tweedles were bickering, Kise used Perfect Copy to imitate Kuroko's misdirection and continue his journey.

A few minutes later, the Good Looking OP/ED Singer Brothers disbanded.

**My very first fanfic like ever. I know, not funny at all. I'm drawing a comic for this, but I don't know if I'm gonna finish it. **

**Takao and Himuro's voice actors are the ones that sang the Opening and Ending theme of the Kuroko no Basuke Anime. Here's the list of OPs and EDs:**

**OP:**

**Can Do (Himuro's VA)**

**Rim Fire (Himuro's VA)**

**The Other Self (Himuro's VA)**

**Hengen Jizai no Magical Star (Himuro's VA)**

**ED:**

**Start It Right Away**

**Catal Rhythm (Takao's VA)**

**Walk (Takao's VA)**

**Fantastic Tune (Kuroko's VA)**

**And the other song that Takao sang was RAGE ON, the Opening theme for Free! (Takao's VA)**


End file.
